Sem Palavras
by RiKu-YaSaShiI
Summary: tao fria e misteriosa, as vezes atrevida e brava outras vezes timida e sonsa, por que isso me fascina tanto? Descobrir o amor puro atrás da dor. deixem reviews
1. Chapter 1

**_Capitulo 1 – Sem permissão_**

Era um dia comum para Draco Malfoy, se não fosse pelo fato de ele estar atrasado para aula de poções avançadas. Snape era muito rígido com as classes especiais, uma vez que elas mereciam um cuidado maior, pois ser avançada, ele não tolerava um atraso se quer, nem se for de um segundo, tarefas nem se fala. E Draco já sabia que não seria perdoado, mesmo sendo o preferido do professor, mas ele acha que sua justificativa ira ser bem aceita e o professor não iria tirar muito pontos, ele havia ficado acordado até tarde fazendo um trabalho super difícil que o professor havia passado na ultima aula, 100cm sobre poções denominadas amarelas. O máximo que havia conseguido sobre elas, que era chamada de amarelas porque levava em seus ingredientes pena amarela da ave-do-paraíso e que as aves eram extintas e que as poções eram para loucura. E por falta de material, Draco teve que aumentar a letra para encher os 100cm.

Draco corria feito um louco pelos corredores até chegar à sala do professor. Avistou a porta da sala aberta e suas esperança de poder ver a aula aumentara, e por sua vez ele correu mais rápido ainda e entrou com tudo porta adentro, mas não espera que fosse dar de encontro com alguém e foi abaixo levando junto à pessoa desconhecida.

– Ouch! – disse ele levantando-se um pouco do chão.

– Dá para tirar a mão... – disse uma voz seca embaixo dele.

– Weasley! – disse supresso ao ver a ruiva.

– Dá para tirar a mão, ta doendo. – falou seca e olhou para seu seio direito, que estava sendo esmagado pela mão esquerda do louro, que saio o mais rápido possível.

– Ora seu verminho, o que você estava fazendo parada na porta? – disse bravo se limpando e esperando as respostas explosivas da ruiva, mas ela nem deu bola só levantou e pegou suas coisas. – Droga ! Estou contaminado com germes de pobre ruivo.

– Malfoy você está 5 minutos atrasado. – apresentou o professor com irá aos dois da confusão. – Menos 2 pontos para você também. Agora os dois atrasados, por favor, vão se sentar logo.

– Por favor, professor, me deixe trocar de roupa, estou todo contaminado pelos germes Weasley! – falou com um tom de repulsa e nojo tentando tirar uma da ruiva para ver sua reação, mas ela já estava indo para sua carteira e nem ligou para ele.

– Então vai ficar contaminado, como castigo pelo atraso. Agora vá sentar! – rosnou o professor e só restou a Draco pegar sua mochila e ir sentar e durante seu trajeto olhou para a Weasley e ela nem o olhou mantendo apenas uma expressão de "nada". – Agora me passem suas tarefas.

Draco estranhou o comportamento da ruiva-casula, ela costumava responder qualquer provocação que vinha por parte de qualquer um, era uma verdadeira bomba-relógio que podia explodir a qualquer momento, no entanto naquela amanha ela não soltou nem um "idiota" para ele e após ter visto o rosto dela, ele ficou mais intrigado. Ela não mostrava nem alegria ou tristeza, nenhuma emoção passava pelo seu rosto, nem mesmo quando ele apertava seu seio.

– O que será que houve? - disse pensante.

– O que houve senhor Malfoy, é que eu quero seu dever, agora! – o professor indagou do seu lado a espera do pergaminho, Draco abriu rapidamente sua mochila e tirou o pergaminho todo manchado de tinta.

– Droga! O vidro de tinta quebrou quando eu caí.

– Se o senhor não tivesse atrasado isso não teria acontecido. Mais vou ser piedoso com você e não vou te dar zero, vou deixar você entregar na próxima aula...

– Obrigado professor...

– Mas eu quero 150cm em vez de 100.

– Não professor! Já foi difícil fazer 100 imagina 150.

– É isso ou zero, e um zero e a porta de saída para a sala especial.

– Tudo bem. – respondeu olhando mortalmente para Ginny que apenas o olhou com uma face de "nada".

Draco sentiu ódio mortal pela Weasley, como ela podia ficar naquela de sem expressão mesmo ele olhando-a com o olhar mais mortal que ele tinha.

– "Com certeza... ela me paga!" – pensou.

Draco ficou a encarando até chegar sua vez de entregar o trabalho e ver o mestre aplicar o mesmo castigo nela, mas o que ele queria não aconteceu, o dever dela estava intacto, o que o levou a ficar mais possesso ainda.

– "Ah se me paga!"

* * *

A aula parecia não acabar Draco estava tendo um ataque de ansiedade, ele tinha uma necessidade louca de pegar Ginny e a espancar pelo tudo de errado que havia acontecido até agora e por tudo que haveria de acontecer. Mais finalmente o sino tocou e todos saíram da sala. Ele esperou até eles se distanciarem da sala para poder pega-la de jeito. 

– Weasley! – chamou, mas ela continuou. – Weasley! Espere eu quero falar com você! – mas não deu em nada ela não parou então ele se adiantou e a puxou pelo braço. – Eu disse para você esperar! – falou entre os dentre a segurando pelos dois braços e apertando. – Você sabe que estar encrencada, não sabe?

– Não – respondeu como se nada tivesse acontecido ou acontecendo.

– Você... – disse meio perdendo o controle pelo jeito dela e apertou ainda mais o braço dela. – Você vai fazer meu dever ou você vai se arrepender amargamente. – falou baixo mais com raiva chegando bem perto do seu rosto para intimidá-la.

– Malfoy o que você está fazendo com a Ginny?

– Cicatriz, cabeça-de-fogo-mais-velho e sangue-ruim. – praguejou Draco ao ver o trio e soltou a ruiva.

– Ora sua cobra. – rosnou Rony pegando o louro pelo o colarinho que nem reagiu.

– Pare Rony, não vale a pena. – Hermione disse tentando solta Rony de Draco que sorriu sarcasticamente.

– Você está bem Ginny? – perguntou Harry pousando suavemente sua mão sobre onde Draco havia pegado na menina, e ela olhou o menino e depois as mãos dele e as tirou de seus braças.

– Eu sei me cuidar. – disse fria e saiu.

– Ginny! – chamou o moreno e depois Hermione e Rony a chamou então ela parou.

– Me deixem em paz! – falou seca sem olhar para trás e continuou a caminhar.

– Problemas com sua namoradinha, cicatriz? – debochou Draco.

– É melhor você deixar Ginny em paz, Malfoy ou você...

– Ou o que, Potter? – disse indo em direção ao moreno que agiu da mesma maneira.

– Parem os dois! Vamos embora se não vamos nos atrasar para poções. – disse Hermione puxando os dois para longe.

– Fique longe da minha irmã, se não te mato! – ameaçou Rony

– Tente e vamos ver quem morre.

* * *

Draco passou a manhã toda pensativo, tudo que vinha em sua mente era: ruiva e seu comportamento perante o trio. Então tratou de vigiá-la e deu que, durante o almoço ela sentou bem longe de todos, somente ela e seu amigo tirador de foto Colin Creevey que não parava de falar e ela só ouvia. Na parte da tarde a encontrou na biblioteca cheia de livros super concentra em seus pergaminhos. 

– Fazendo meu dever? – perguntou ele sentando ao lado dela.

– Pareço estar? – respondeu fria mostrando o trabalho de herbologia.

– É muita coisa para escrever Weasley e muito pouco tempo e grande preço a ser pago e bom começar logo. – disse ele frio tentando ser mais frio que ela.

– Humpf! – foi a resposta dela voltando sua atenção ao pergaminho.

– To falando serio Weasley! Se você não fizer, não vai sobrar 1 dente na sua boca ou cabelo na sua cabeça ou... coisas bem piores pode ocorrer com você se não me entregar meu trabalho. – falou mostrando fúria e a pegando pelo braço para ela olha-lo.

– Sim senhor! – respondeu cordial

Ele levantou fulo da vida da mesa, como ela conseguia tira-lo sério tão facilmente, antes era tudo diferente, ele mostrava frieza e ela explodia e agora era assim. Por quê? E desde quando isso começou? Era o que ele tanto se perguntava.

* * *

Era uma noite fria de dezembro, a lua se fazia grande e cheia no céu limpo cheio de estrela e Draco como monitor estava fazendo sua ronda de costume. Não tão de costume já que sua mente estava mais pensativa que nunca. Ele precisava tomar uma decisão urgente, de que lado entrar na guerra, as duas pareciam boas, virar espião para a ordem ou virar espião para Voldemort, mais o que ele queria mesmo era ficar no meio, não queria tomar partido de nenhum lado. Mas não tinha escolha. Outra coisa que não saia de sua mente era o comportamento da ruiva e porque aquilo lhe chamava tanta atenção, isso era motivo suficiente para planejar algum plano mirabolante para atacar o trio, mas não, ele queria saber o que havia ocorrido. 

Ele caminha em um corredor que possuía apenas duas portas, um no final à direita e outra no começo do lado esquerdo, era um corredor bem iluminado já que tinha no final deste uma grande janela de vidro. Ele não ia ir até o final, ia passar direto, mas o barulho lhe fez seguir até o fim. Ele ouvia uma fraca melodia vindo do final do corredor e já estava se deliciando em pegar o aluno extremamente burro.

Ao abrir a porta ele a encontrou. Sentada na janela, com as costas encostada na janela, uma perna esticada e outra flexionada, vestia apenas um casaco peludo e provavelmente uma camisola bem pequena já que suas pernas estavam descobertas e uma caixinha que produzia uma melodia triste. Draco ficou petrificado com aquela visão, a luz da lua batia suavemente em seu rosto pálido e o vento frio lhe dava as bochechas um leve vermelho, os lábio entre abertos e os cabelos ao vento lhe dava um look sex mais ao mesmo tempo ingênuo.

Ela virou calmamente em direção a porta avistando Draco parado olhando-a. Draco congelou vendo o movimento tão gracioso da ruiva e novamente a expressão neutra em seu rosto, ela tinha os olhos nele mais era como se ela tivesse olhando a parede atrás dele como se aquilo fosse mais real que ele. Um segundo que durou uma eternidade, definição de Draco para aquele um segundo que ela o olhou e depois voltou encarar a paisagem do lado de fora do castelo.

– Você está detida Weasley. E não adianta fazer nada, você vem comigo até a sala do professor Snape. Agora. – disse ganhando firmeza após voltar do mundo da lua.

Ela calmamente virou e o encarou.

– Agora! – disse firme.

Ela levantou calmamente, colou os pés no chão, descalço, colocou a mão direita no bolso e com a esquerda levou até a caixa e a fechou e lentamente caminhou em direção ao loiro.

Sentiu um arrepio subir sua costa acabando em sua nuca quando ela levantou e olhou, seu casaco dava na altura do seu joelho e sua camisola branca ficava dois palmo abaixo da cintura dela. Ela fechou a caixa e caminhou em sua direção em silêncio, encarando-o com a mesma expressão neutra, aquilo não estava certo ele podia sentir algo de errado por isso levou sua mão ate sua varinha e apontou em direção a ela. Mas não causou nenhum efeito, ela continuava vindo em sua direção.

– Sabia que você iria vim. – disse sem emoção ao chegar bem perto dele.

– O quê? – perguntou meio confuso e ela só chegou mais perto ficando poucos centímetros separados.

Ele mantinha o braço esticado apontando para nada, já que a ruiva encontrava-se quase grudada no seu corpo. Sentiu o cheiro suave que vinha do corpo da pequena e a olhou e ao fazê-lo seus olhos se encontraram e pode notar que aquela tinha sido a primeira vez que ela o olhava nos olhos e isso lhe fazia preso. Não se mexia, não falava e não pensava apenas olhava nos olhos castanhos da ruiva, era com se estivesse enfeitiçado. Ela estava perto e pode ver melhor seu rosto, corado mais não por vergonha, rosto sem marca, nariz pequeno e delicado, olhos e sobrancelha juntos formavam um conjunto de expressão poderoso e a boca pequena, rosada, delicada que abriu e fechou algumas vezes pronunciando alguma coisa que ele não pode entender direito causado pelo devaneio na figura na sua frente. Quando a boca rosada fechou pela ultima vez, repentinamente tudo ficou escuro.

* * *

Acordou se sentindo tonto e com frio. Abriu os olhos, mas fechou novamente segundos depois tornou abri-los e já pode ver melhor que na primeira vez. Tentou levantar, mas não pode. Por quê? Olhou para seus braços, eles estavam amarrados na cabeceira de uma cama, olhou para os pés e estavam amarrados ao final da cama. Estava com frio. Por quê? Estava nu. Nu e amarrado em uma cama num lugar que para ele era desconhecido. O que estaria aconteceu, como ele chegou ali, quem estava fazendo isso, para que, milhões de perguntas passavam pela sua mente, mas ao ver as costas de alguém ele lembrou. 

Ginny estava sentada a sua direita olhando para a parede, estava sem seu casaco, sua varinha descansava junto com a de Draco ao seu lado. Draco a olhou por alguns segundos lembrando do que havia acontecido. Lembrava de achar ela em uma sala qualquer depois da hora de se recolher, a mandou ir com ele para ver Snape para castigá-la e quando ela foi até ele, ele simplesmente paralisou e pode ver ela dizer alguma coisa e depois tudo ficou escuro e acordou ali.

– Estupore. – rangeu ele entre os dentes, ela virou seu rosto e olhou. – O que você pensa que estava fazendo Weasley? – perguntou bravo, mas baixo, mas ela não respondeu. – Me solta Weasley, agora! Vou você vai entrar num problema maior do que você já esta! Me solta! – ordenou aos gritos, mas nada aconteceu. – Eu vou gritar e logo Filch vai estar aqui e você já era Weasley! AAHH! – gritou ate não agüentar mais e ela nem se mexeu do lugar, porém soltou um breve sorriso, ele se assustou com esse ato e parou e a olhou, mas assim como o sorriso apareceu ele desapareceu – Agora é questão de tempo. – disse ele sorrindo sarcasticamente.

Ela levantou e depois ficou de joelhos ao lado dele que a olhava meio receoso. Aproximou dele e sentou em seu tórax descoberto, ficando com uma perna de cada lado do corpo esculpido do loiro e se curvou, ficando com o rosto bem junto do dele.

O rosto dela estava calmo, mesmo com os gritos e ameaças. Tentou se soltar, mas não adiantava e aquela situação estava lhe causando calafrios, o que ela ira fazer afinal. Mexeu-se mais ainda para tentar se soltar quando ela veio em sua direção, mas parou quando ela colocou suas mãos em seu tórax se apoiando para sentar em cima dele logo em seguida. Fixou seu olhar assustado na garota que se curva em sua direção deixando seus rostos bem perto. Não tirou seus olhos do dela, sentiu o perfume suave e a respiração quente em sua face atordoada. Encaram-se por alguns segundos até...

Deslizou suas mãos frias e suaves pelo peitoral desenhado que estava embaixo dela, porém o contato visual continuava. Quebrado o contato visual foi, ela depositou um beijo no lado esquerdo do pescoço dele e seguindo para o lada direito deixando um caminho de beijos e após algum tempo dedicado ao pescoço desceu ele abaixo em direção ao peitoral. Cada pedacinho, cada curvinha, cada músculo, cada célula ela deixou um beijo. Estava estático, petrificado, mas sentia seu sangue correr pelas suas veias como nunca, seu corpo estava esquentando e estava começando perder o controle dele. Conseguiu se manter calmo e em silêncio até ela tocar seu mamilo com a ponta da língua quente. Esse toque mandou um impulso nervoso até seu cérebro que respondeu de 3 maneiras, primeiro um arrepio pelo corpo todo, segundo saltar um pequeno gemido e terceiro mandar o controle para o inferno.

Ginny ouviu o gemido e sentiu-se satisfeita e continuou, contornou toda a parte rosada do mamilo esquerdo e depois sugou levemente a ponta em seguida o tampou com sua boca e movimentava a língua em zig-zag, para cima para baixo fazendo o loiro soltar outro gemido um pouco mais alto que o ultimo e logo em seguida soltou o mamilo esquerdo e foi para direito e só o deixou quando este ficou duro como o outro. E voltou a sua peregrinação ventre abaixo chegando até o alvo após um longo caminho.

Draco fechou os olhos e começou aproveitar quando mandou seu autocontrole para o inferno. Não tinha como resistir àquela boca quente e macia em sua pele que antes era fria, pois agora em chamas. Sumiu, aquela coisa pequena e quente que percorria seu corpo, sumirá. Abriu e procurou pela ruiva que estava entre suas pernas abertas em forma de V olhando para seu precioso. Sentiu vergonha, coisa muito raro para ele, mas como não sentir assim uma vez que ela não mostrava nem estar satisfeita ou decepcionada.

– O que você que esta fazendo? – perguntou bravo voltar à realidade recebendo um olhar flamejante com um sorrisinho maroto como resposta de sua pergunta. – Nem pense em fazer...haaa! – ele gemeu afundando sua cabeça no travesseiro e com os olhos fechados.

Da base para o topo e toda circunferência ela lambeu, como um sorvete que estava derretendo por todos os lados e depois se dedicou cabeça.

– Para! – pediu arfando, mas ela não ouviu e com a boca envolveu todo o membro começando com uma sucção leve.

Sugava de leve, se acostumando com o movimento até aumentar a força e a profundidade. Draco estava entre os delírios e gemidos, era bom ter a boca quente e macia dela em seu membro que há dias não recebia um carinho especial, por isso não demorou a gozar e sobrou para ela limpar toda a bagunça. O loiro sentiu seu corpo relaxar e pesar e deixou sua cabeça descansar no travesseiro, alguns minutos depois sentiu ela novamente sentar em seu tórax. Olharam-se por alguns instantes mais ela se movimentou novamente. Tirou a camisola, mostrando-se completamente nua.

Pele branca e talvez macia como seda, os seios médios de mamilos pequenos e rosados e corpo magro e pequeno. Olhando de cima para baixo e de um lado para outro, Draco admirou o corpo da pequena, era perfeito mais achou que ela podia comer um pouco mais. Ginny deslizou as mãos pelo peitoral definido do loiro fazendo-lhe caricias e curvou até ele, estavam novamente frente a frente e seus olhos se encontraram com os dele e ficaram ligados por instantes ate ela ir lamber a orelha do loiro deixando seus seios encostar ele. Eram macios como ele pensara e a língua quente em sua orelha estava começando deixa-lo louco.

Beijo o pescoço e tórax com um pouco mais de urgência e com a mão o estimulou e quando ele já estava excitado ela se posicionou. Draco viu ela se ajustar e levantar um pouco e em seguida sentar sobre seu membro. Era uma sensação gostosa mais misteriosa, ela tinha as mãos apoiada no seu tórax e à medida que ele entrava nela a mão e o rosto se fechava em resposta a dor e pode perceber uma certa resistência ao entrar como se estivesse lacrada. Ela soltou um pequeno gemido quando a penetração terminou.

Esperou uns segundos para acostumar com aquilo dando oportunidade a Draco para analisar tudo. Quente e úmido era estar dentro dela, e ver seu rosto contraído por uma dor era divino. Com um ritmo lento ela começou a cavalgar nele e gradualmente aumentou o ritmo uma vez que a dor tinha sido substituída por trazer. Seu rosto se mostrava ingênuo, olhos fechado e boca semi-aberta soltando gemidos tímidos, seu corpo se mexia desajeito como se não soubesse o que fazer, no começo, mas depois pegou o movimento. Draco a olhou o tempo todo, era divina, seu rosto corado e suado os olhos semi-serrados e a boca gemendo de prazer era uma imagem jamais vista. Seus olhos era o que mais lhe chamara atenção, eles estavam vivos e falantes tão diferentes do olhar frio e mudo que ela olhara varias vez antes e a boca que lhe falava fria parecia quente e convidativa. Queria movimentar contra o corpo da ruiva, queria beijar aquela boca e ter aqueles olhos grudados no seu, queria estar solto.

Caminharam juntos até o ponto máximo do prazer, Ginny envergou seu corpo para trás jogando sua cabeça e soltando um gemido um pouco alto e longo. A onda de trazer na nascera nela a fez movimentar daquele jeito e gemer, assim como contrair todo seu corpo para depois relaxar. O conjunto gemido, jogar sua cabeça para trás e aperta seu membro com sua musculação interna levou ele ao clímax e gozou liberando um gemido de alivio e prazer.

Saiu de cima do loiro e deitou a sua esquerda. Deixou a cabeça encostar sobre seu peito lhe proporcionando um som maravilhoso, o coração do loiro batia aceleradamente e o sobe e desce da sua respiração lhe trazia paz.

– Dorme... – sussurrou ela.

Draco a encarou meio confuso, ela havia mandado ele dormir naquele jeito, mas achou divertido, pois sabia que ela não iria desamarrar ele e o leve sorriso lhe dizia isso. Não era desconfortável ficar daquele jeito, pois ele estava se sentido cansado demais para achar qualquer coisa desconfortável e logo pegou no sono.

* * *

N/A: hi everyone!

Ola gente do fanfiction, é um grande prazer poder esta aqui como voce lendo estar poucas linhas de uma imaginação um tanto quanto pervertida. Quero avisar que se alguma coisa estiver meio fora das coisas do livro, não liga não pq eu so li ate o livro 4, então por favor desculpa os erros ai...

Desde já quero agradecer a todos

Bjos

To be continue!

Riku Yasashii


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capitulo 2 –A realidade_**

Draco acordo suado e assustado, onde estaria e o que estaria acontecendo, perguntas desse tipo pulavam em sua mente que ao mesmo tempo tentava reconhecer o lugar. Olhou com cuidado e pode notar que tudo era familiar, as cortinas, os armários, a decoração sombria e concluiu que estava em seu quarto. Voltou a deitar aliviado e tratou de pensar novamente e novamente até chegar em uma resposta.

– Foi um sonho! – sussurrou para si aliviado e decepcionado ao mesmo tempo. – Pesadelo. – corrigiu segundos depois com nojo.

Levantou-se e deparou-se com uma situação que não lhe agradou muito, todo melado como um jovem que havia se guardado por meses. Rapidamente foi para o banheiro e depois tratou de se livrar de toda aquela sujeira. E foi tomar o café, pois estava faminto, coisa rara.

– Bom dia Draco!

– O que tem de bom!

– Bom humorado como sempre, em amigo!

– Cala a boca Blaise.

– Cara! RELAXA! Pelo amor de Merlin, hoje é quinta, já está chegando o final de semana, festa, bebida, mulher.

– Já disse para se calar.

– Eu sei qual é seu problema.

– ... – apenas o olhou já se arrependendo por ter encontrá-lo logo que saiu do quarto

– É mulher, claro que é mulher. Quanto tempo já faz que você não dá um bom duns pegas em alguma gata? Quanto? Uma semana, um mês? Mais não se preocupa seu amigo aqui vai blá... blá... blá ...

Draco simplesmente não ouvia mais, só pensava no seu café na sua frente e como estava com fome. Blaise tagarelava ao seu lado e ele nem dava bola, estava calmo em seu lugar até ver que a ruiva acaba de entrar no salão junto de um amigo e sentou de frente para ele. Seu coração disparou e tudo voltou a sua mente. Havia saído para fazer a ronda naquela noite, pensativo em relação a pequena Weasley, caminhou e logo voltou para seu quarto cansado e em sua cama caiu no sono sem perceber e sonhou com a ruiva.

– Pesadelo. – corrigiu meio alto e bravo.

– Pesadelo, que pesadelo? – indagou Blaise ao seu lado.

– "Quem ela pensa que é? Uma pobretona que não tem onde cair morta de fome! Que audácia! Como pode! Por anos representando a escoria da humanidade e em dois dias ela simplesmente domina minha mente."

– Já sei! – disse Blaise depois de seguir o olhar assassino do loiro e deparando-se com a ruiva. – Você está assim por causa da aula de poções, não é? Draco? Draco! – chamou alto.

– Que foi! – azedo

– Será que ela fez seu dever, ou melhor, você fez seu dever?

– Como eu vou saber se ela fez, mas é melhor ela ter feito ou ela ta perdida.

– Fica calmo, mesmo se ela não fez e pelo visto você também não fez, não se preocupe Snape não vai fazer nada contigo, ele te adora.

– Se ele me adora, então por que ele me castigou?

– Hum, tem isso! Talvez ele não estivesse feliz, talvez falta de mulher igual a você. – riu

– Cala a boca Blaise e vamos para aula. – disse o loiro vendo que a ruiva já se retirava para aula.

– Me deixa terminar o café.

– Não! Vamos! – puxou o outro salão a fora.

Seguiu a ruiva de longe, mas a abordaria antes que entrasse na sala. Mas foi bem o contrario, ela ao chegar na porta, ela se virou e surpreendeu os dois que se apresavam atrás dela, esperou eles chegarem e em seguida pegou algo em sua mochila e deu para o loiro.

– Agora me deixe em paz! – disse fria entregando o pergaminho.

– Muito bom Weasley, isso prova que você não é tão burra como o resto da sua família. Mas você ainda não está a salvo, se tiver alguma coisa aqui que não seja sobre o assunto você vai estar ferrada. – falou com ar de superioridade.

– É! – concordou Blaise.

– O que vocês estão fazendo ai parado! – rosnou Snape atrás de Ginny. – Entrem de uma vez.

Todos entraram e Draco fez questão de sentar ao lado dela.

– Então Draco, fez sua lição? – perguntou Snape ao pé do loiro.

– Está aqui. – entregou contente ao professor e depois olhou feio para a ruiva.

– Bom...parece estar tudo certo e tem ate algumas coisas interessantes que não se acha em qualquer livro. – disse o professor olhando para o trabalho. – Só que tem um problema...

– Qual? – já perguntou o loiro preocupado.

– Senhorita Weasley, quero falar contigo no final da aula. Agora todos abram o livro na pagina 369.

Draco ficou sem entender mais tinha algumas idéias, a letra do pergaminho era de Ginny talvez por isso iria falar com ela no final, se tinha algo errado iria brigar com ela, mas era o dever dele, ele que tinha que ter feito era ele que tinha que levar a bronca por não ter feito e por ter algo errado, e por isso acho melhor não falar nada e deixar a ruiva levar a culpa por tudo.

* * *

A parte da amanha havia sido tranqüilo e divertido. Após poções o loiro foi para DCAT e teve almoço onde ele notou que nem a ruiva nem o professor Snape estavam no recinto

– Draco para você ver como eu sou seu amigo, eu arrumei para hoje a tarde um encontro com um Hufflepuff do sexto ano a Ameire, lá no quinto andar na ultima sala do corredor da esquerda. Não vai perder esse encontro. E vê se melhora seu humor que ta insuportável.

– Me faz um favor Blaise?

– Depois desse enorme favor você ainda quer outro? Que abusado.

– Vai se fuder Blaise! Eu não pedi nada, você arrumou esse encontro por que quis.

– A gente tenta ajudar e ainda sai xingado.

– Serio cara, eu quero que você faça um favor para mim.

– Acho que vai ser difícil achar mais alguma menina que queira se ajuntar a você e Ameire.

– Não é isso idiota.

– O que é então?

– Eu quero que você descubra tudo sobre a Weasley.

– Eu ouvi direito? Você quer que eu investigue a vida da Weasley?

– É.

– E para quer?

– Não é da sua conta

– Me conta, vai, me conta.

– Não. E pode parando.

– Mais você vai ao encontro hoje de tarde né?

– Vou, é claro que eu vou.

* * *

O loiro seguiu direitinho as instruções do moreno e depois de muito sobe ali e vira lá e passa cá, chegou ao corredor de duas portas muito parecido com o do sonho e após olhar direito concluiu que era o corredor do sonho, isso o deixou meio apreensivo mais foi até a ultima porta e entrou. Encontrou a garota morena sentada na janela a sua espera.

– Demorou! Foi difícil achar essa sala?

– Um pouco. Não tinha um lugar mais perto?

– Não. Aqui é perfeito, ninguém anda por aqui.

– É bom mesmo

– Eu to tão feliz que você... – ela não pode terminar porque Draco a agarrou e começou a fazer o serviço. – Ahh! – gritou a garota após algum tempo e saiu correndo e ele a olhou e viu o motivo.

– Weasley! – sussurrou surpreso ao ver a garota parada na porta

– Desculpa, eu não queria interromper. – disse saindo.

– Espere! – gritou a trazendo de volta, fechando a porta atrás deles e a encostando contra a porta. – Meu jantar foi embora...- falou manso juntando seu corpo ao dela. – E ainda estou com fome...- juntou seu rosto ao dela. – Então...vou ter que comer você.

Direto ao pescoço, deslizou a língua de baixo para cima até chegar ao queixo e depois pequenas mordidas por toda a extensão da pele branca. A mão caminhou casaco e blusa a baixo até os seios e parou. Nada, nem um não, idiota, para, continue, não pare, ah ou hum, nem um arrepio, tremor, tapa, chute ou qualquer reação normal de uma garota. A olhou e a mesma expressão fria e vazia de sempre.

– Hey! – disse saindo de perto dela. – Uma garota normalmente gritaria e resistiria ou simplesmente pediria para continuar mais com certeza não ficaria parada.

– Mesmo se eu... – falou calma se arrumando. – Mesmo se eu tentasse resistir e se o homem estiver mesmo falando sério eu não conseguiria vencer. E como eu não sinto nada por você eu não pediria por essas coisas.

– Muito calma, normalmente você...

– Normalmente o que? – gritou ela, vermelha de fúria. – Não pense que só por que você andou com quase todas da escola te dê o direito de achar que todas são iguais. Não sou igual a elas, pode ter certeza que não sou, então me deixe em paz. – e saiu porta a fora.

– Nossa! O que foi isso! O que está acontecendo aqui? – sussurrou apertando o peito no local do coração.

* * *

– Dracooo! Então como foi?

– ...

– Pela sua cara, já vi que você estragou tudo. O que deu de errado?

– Você descobriu o que eu pedi?

– Já estou movendo os pauzinhos mais não vai ser fácil. Dê-me mais dois ou três dias e te trarei tudo sobre a Weasley. E agora, me conte o que você fez de errado?

– Eu não fiz nada de errado Blaise, mas não digo o mesmo pela a Weasley.

– A Weasley!

– Sim, a sala não qual o encontro estava marcado era a mesma sala do sonho que eu...do pesadelo que tive noite passada com a Weasley...

– Que sonho...quer dizer pesadelo é esse, desde de amanha você fala dele.

– Eu tive um sonh..pesadelo com ela noite passada que foi. Eu tava fazendo a ronda ai eu cheguei naquela sala do encontro ai eu ouvi uma ... blá.. blá... blá.

– Pesadelo! Isso para mim esta parecendo mais um sonho erótico e põem erótico nisso! Essa ruiva ta mexendo mesmo com você, cara! Que legal!

– Que legal nada! Não tem nada de legal um pobretona daquela atormentado sua preciosa noite de sono.

– E que tormento. Quem me dera tivesse uns tormentos desses com ela. Não é por nada mais ela é uma gostosa. Eu tava reparando as curvas dela, as pernas, o bumbum, os seios e que seios...AI! – gemeu ele quando recebeu o tapa na cabeça de Draco.

– Cuidado com a língua, Blaise. Ela é minha, então já pode tirar qualquer fantasia da cabeça e parar de olhar o que não é seu.

– Hum! Parece que tem alguém aqui que está se apaixonando por uma pobretona. – riu. – 'É minha' 'Tira o olho' – disse imitando a voz do loiro.

– Não tem ninguém aqui apaixonado por ninguém e cuidado Blaise antes que minha fúria cai em você também. Ela dessa vez aprontou feio, ninguém estraga um encontro meu e sai ileso, ela vai pagar. Então trate de descobrir o que eu pedi.

E assim seguiu a conversa, Blaise fazendo festa na cabeça de Draco que se mostrava interessado de mais para uma pessoa que devidamente não tinha lhe feito nada. Draco só podia amaldiçoar, bater e xingar Blaise.

To be continue

* * *

N/A: aaahhhhhh! **PEGUEI VOCÊS**! Huahuahauhau!

**PEGUEI VOCÊS!**

**PEGUEI VOCÊS!**

**PEGUEI VOCÊS!**

**PEGUEI VOCÊS!**

**PEGUEI VOCÊS!**

Pois bem gente, agora é sério. Tipo era para realmente os dois terem dormido juntos no capitulo anterior, MAS pequeno problema me levaram a mudar o rumo da estória. Tipo assim eu ia colocar um montem de maldição em cima da Ginny e criar um vínculo com o Lord, mais tava tudo muito embaralhado na minha mente e ia realmente ficar muito tosco, não que o que pretendo fazer não vai ficar um pouco tosco mais acho que vai ficar melhor do que a ex-ideia-principal mais também acho que vai ficar legal. E devido a censura d alguns leitores eu vou reduzir as cenas mais calientes, ou seja a VERDADEIRA NOITE deles vai ficar lááááá na frente...como no filme do **_Shrek Land very Far far away _**( eu acho que era assim ¬¬' hehe : P ) mais vai ter alguns amassos

Essa capitulo ficou curtinha...eu achei muito curto...mais para começar a nova fase teve que ser curto...mais o próximo vai ser mais longo...eu acho ¬¬...

Por em quanto é só...bom ano letivo a todos...

**_DESCULPA_** a **_demora_**...vou tentar soltar os capítulos mais rápidos...mais sabe como são as férias...eu nem parei em casa...mais acho q agora vai...pq eu já decide como vai ser a fic e não vai mais mudar...

_**Big thanks à:**_

**_Fioccos_**: pois é eu tive que mudar, mais a Ginny ainda vai agir muito sem palavras. E quem sabe eu não faço outra fic, quando eu acabar essa, como o idéia que eu tava querendo...mais infelizmente essa vai ter outro rumo. Lá na frente eu conto mais sobre o que eu queria fazer no principio não conto agora pq eu vou deixar algumas coisas como antes mais vai mudar muita coisa. Obriga e volte sempre e chame mais gente : )

**_Miaka-ELA_**: valeu, quem bom que vc gostou, como já disse mais vou dizer de novo, a ginny ainda vai agir desse jeito sem palavras e todo bla blá blá dos outro. Valeu mesmo preciso de vocês para continuar. Vou dar um PC para sua pergunta lá em baixo Bjos volte sempre e chame os amigos

**_Lou Malfoy_**: fria ela vai continuar e misteriosa tbm, eu acho q o idéia q vou mostrar para vcs vai ser legal só q é meio fora do livro, vamos ver no que vira. Obrigada, é para vcs, obrigada e volte sempre e chama o povão.

**_Carolilina Malfoy_**: esse seu 'Pervertida vc num...magina...' eu não sei s é ironia ou conforto, mas tudo bem, minha fic vai ficar light mais não vai perder o estilo que eu gosto de fazer, é misteriosa e fria, cansei de uma ginny muito fraca e help me help me. Obriga, vc me inspirar a deixar ginny mais diferente. Obrigada e volte sempre e chame os irônicos e confortadores.

**_XBlindAngelX_**: vc...vc...é vc...é por vc que eu vou reduzir meu conteúdo pervertido...mais todos os cap vai ter um pitada disso, não aprofundado, mais que deixe um gosto de quero mais, é eu não li os livros...sou pobre feito a ginny então não comprei o resto dos livros e o povo não quer me emprestar para lê, então já comecei a juntar o dimdim para poder ver o outros filmes..hehehe...obrigada, é pessoas como vc que faz as fics ainda melhores, são pessoas sem papas na língua., e se continuar ruim continue a comentar pq meus reviews só aumenta e as pessoas vão entrar e tem muitos que gosta desse tipo de fic. Obrigada e volte sempre e chame os outros críticos.(brincadeira)

**_Anna Lennox_**: Éeee! As mulher dominam ! os homens de hj andam muito patetas, sempre esperando a mulher dá o primeiro passo, mas não esse homem aqui(draco), mais por quanto tempo ele vai dar o primeiro movimento eu não sei, será q ele ta preparado para mais 'não'? obrigada, vc me dá forças para encher essa fic de cap nc-17. obriga, volte sempre e traga as feministas.

**_estrelinha W.M._**: vc chegou por ultimo, quase dois meses depois do primeiro post e te digo vc é a melhor...olhou todas as fic passadas e leu a minha...fico muito honrada...vc é vc...nao sei quantos anos vc tem eu com meus 20 anos entrando para o mercado de trabalho te dou essas dica...seja criativa, tenha iniciativa, esteja sempre dispostas, ame o que vc faz, se prepare pq muitos vão querer puxar seu tapete e sempre dê o melhor de sim pq um dia a recompensa vem, dinheiro, fama, promoção e muito mais, no meu caso mais reviews. Obrigada vc me encoraja e ser uma ótima escritora de fic que não tem nada haver com o livro. Obrigada e volte sempre e traga meus futuros leitores.

**_PC_**: gente para acabar...os comentários são apenas brincadeiras para descontrair e incentivar vcs a trazerem mais gente tanto críticos, feminista, machista, confortadores, amigos, leitores, pervertidos, santos e de tudo um pouco, pq as fics não seria nada sem VCS, nossos leitores.

Eu tenho msn sim é so olhar no profile e lá tem o site com as capas da fics e algumas montagens do harry potter e tem outro flog q eu tbm adoraria de receber visitar...gente pode entrar no meu msn a vontade e dar os toques q quiserem aceito até um beta...

Bjos a todos e ate o próximo cap...vou tentar demorar o menos possível, mas pode haver uma demora devido que eu estou atrás de um emprego e estagio para a facul...mais essa fic vai ter fim ou não me chama risa akatsuka e não me chamo mesmo ( coragem o cão covarde)

Bjos


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capitulo 3 – Avisos e Salvamentos_**

Tarde calma de dezembro e Draco aproveitava aquela sexta-feira para pensar e refletir sobre tudo que se passava em sua vida naquela ultimas duas semanas. A pequena Weasley fria como as noites de inverno, seu ação contra o trio e o poder que estava exercendo sobre ele.

Ele tentava achar explicações razoáveis para seu comportamento, para fixação que estava se tornando. Tudo bem que ele estava mudado ou pelo menos mudando, para tirar aquela impressão de metido e filho de um comensal da morte. Queria mostrar o que realmente era, um homem qualquer que tinha problemas e podia errar. Mas por mais que tentasse, ele continuava com o mesmo comportamento, tirando os estudos e esportes.

Com a Weasley era diferente e isso estava deixando confuso, ela não tinha feito nada para ele, tirando o acidente na aula de poções só que ela já havia pago por isso, porem era como se ela ainda tivesse culpa pelo simples fato de respirar, quanto ao encontro estragado ele até sentiu-se grato porque não estava com muita vontade faze-lo. Era sorridente, tímida, cheia de amigas e explosiva e tinha aquela "coisa" pelo Potter era assim que ele lembrava dela, contudo ela estava diferente e isso estava mexendo com ele de um jeito que ele não entendia.

Um comportamento frio que havia capturado seu coração e sua razão, as palavras dela dançava em seu pensamento 'Não sou igual a elas, pode ter certeza que não sou, então me deixe em paz' 'E como eu não sinto nada por você', como ela podia se achar tão diferente das outras e como ela não sentia nada por ele, nem ódio ou amor, isso era impossível. Uma garota pobre que havia rejeitado suas caricias, talvez essa era a resposta, puro despeito por ter sido rejeitado por uma garota que o mundo inteiro dizia que jamais receberia um carinho, somente palavras brutas e ordens vindo de um Malfoy.

Como ela simplesmente o rejeitaria, ele era perfeito, loiro de olhos azuis, alto, corpo definido, rico e poderoso, qualquer uma faria o que fosse preciso para ter pelo menos um beijo dele e ela simplesmente disse 'não', nunca, ninguém havia lhe dito 'não' nem Ganger tinha lhe dito 'não' num baile dois anos atrás e agora a ruiva tinha tido aquela chance de ouro e ela diz 'não'. Era isso, toda sua fixação era pelo 'não' e ele iria fazer ela dizer 'sim'.

* * *

Seus pés os levou até a sala de poções, não que Blaise não fosse seu amigo, porém ele confiava mais em seu professor no qual havia assuntos pendentes. Draco queria se livrar da fama que ganhara de seu pai, não queria ser que nem ele e o único jeito de libertar-se era unir-se a Ordem e acabar com o Lord, esse era seu principal motivo que o levará a procurar o homem naquela tarde.

Abriu a porta da sala e estava vazia e atravessou até a outra sala para achar o professor, contudo achou à ruiva no lugar do homem, ela não notou sua presença e continuou fazer o que fazia e o loiro deu a olhá-la. As roupas grandes e velhas dava-lhe um ar de relaxada e mais pequena o cabelo preso em um rabo-de-cavalo, as pernas finas fica um pouco amostra, vendo daquele ângulo ela não tinha o corpo perfeito que Blaise tanto falava. 'Não sinto nada por você!' gritou em seu cérebro fazendo ele voltar ao seu plano inicial de fazer a Weasley implorar por "mais".

– Weasley, de castigo ou roubando? – perguntou aproximando-se dela.

– É você. – disse sem emoção.

– O que está fazendo aqui sozinha? – falou colando seu corpo no dela, passando seus braços em volta da cintura dela.

– Não te interessa. – respondeu fria.

– Se não me interessasse eu estaria perguntando. – respondeu sarcástico.

– O que você quer Malfoy? – falou impaciente.

– O que você acha? Seduzir você. – falou baixo no ouvido da ruiva ao mesmo tempo em que sua mão percorria a coxa dela. – Ai! – disse doido pelo beliscão que levou. – Que foi isso?

– O que você acha? Estou resistindo! – disse sarcástica empurrando o loiro.

– Não foi você que tinha dito que não ia resistir.

– Só quando fosse necessário...

– Senhor Malfoy, até que em fim achei o senhor. Precisamos ter uma conversa muito séria. – Draco acenou um sim com a cabeça e o homem dirigiu-se para a ruiva. – Terminou senhorita Weasley? – perguntou indo olhar o caldeirão.

– Sim senhor.

– Ótimo, coloque no vidro e pode ir e me faça o favor de achar o senhor Zabini e diga que já achei o senhor Malfoy.

– Sim senhor. – respondeu com uma pequena reverencia e rapidamente colocou o liquido vermelho em um vidro e pegou suas coisas para ir.

– Senhorita Weasley. – chamou o homem.

– Sim?

– Vê se dessa vez tome sua poção.

– O senhor sabe muito bem que eu acho isso uma perda de tempo, mas vou tomá-la. – e saiu deixando o homem preocupado e o loiro confuso.

– Essa menina! – sussurrou o professor para si preocupado.

– Tomar que poção? O que está acontecendo? – perguntou o loiro desconfiado e confuso.

– Problemas da senhorita Weasley, ou seja, não é dá sua conta. Agora vamos aos seus problemas.

– Problemas? Eu ultimamente tenho fugido de problemas. – falou como se fosse O santo.

– Não parece isso.

– Ta, eu tenho Um problema, apenas Um problema...ruivo. – disse a ultima palavra baixo.

– Justamente esse problema ruivo que quero falar contigo. Vou resolvê-lo agora. Fique longe da senhorita Weasley.

– O que?

– Notei que ultimamente você tem um interesse na senhorita Weasley que vai além dela fazer suas lições e é por isso que estou pedindo, na verdade ordenando que você fique longe dela.

– O senhor só pode está brincando? – falou incrédulo.

– Não, não estou, bem pelo contrario, estou falando muito sério.

– Ninguém diz 'não' à um Malfoy, ninguém. Já fiquei com todas do 5,6 e 7 ano menos a Weasley e não vai ser essa pobretona que vai me dizer 'não'.

– Ela já disse e se não disse eu digo por ela. Estou avisando para você ficar bem longe dela.

– E se eu não quiser?

– Eu dou um jeito.

–Você está dormindo com ela, não está?

– Não vou nem responder essa besteira. Tenho motivos muitos fortes para pedir para você ficar longe dele, motivos esse que pode levar você a morte.

– Que motivos são esses? O que está acontecendo? Me fala, droga!

– Só faça o que eu mandei. Agora pegue isso e sai. – disse dando-lhe um envelope preto. – Já sabe do que se trata, esse é seu outro problema, porem você sabe o que fazer. Até depois senhor Malfoy. – disse o homem mostrando o rumo da porta.

Draco saiu furioso e apreensivo, aquela ordem de ficar longe da Weasley era muito estranha e o envelope negro já lhe dizia que vinha encrenca. Tecnicamente ele era um comensal da morte, porque ele tinha feito à iniciação, porém não freqüentava muito o circulo de "amizade". Uma vez ou outra o Lord mandava chama-lo só para torturá-lo, mais era raro, o Lord estava mais preocupado em achar seguidores que sabiam usar as maldiçoes á alunos que só tinha idéia do que era maldição, contudo os novos eram só para substituir os que morriam.

O loiro foi para sua quarto, para poder ler as instruções de Lord, que dizia que no sábado eles tinham que ir até a presença do Lord para lhe reporta as novidades. E após ler queimou a carta e saiu a trás de Blaise para passar o recado.

* * *

A ruiva não precisou andar muito para achar Zabini, foi só dobrar três esquina para dar de encontro com ele. Ela foi ao chão, pois o moreno estava correndo quando trombou nela.

– Oh Ginny, desculpa! Eu to feito louco atrás de Draco. – falou ofegante ajudando a ruiva levantar.

– Eu sei Zabini, eu sei. Eu...

– Pode me chamar de Blaise.

– Bom Zabini, não precisa mais procurar o senhor Malfoy porque o professor já o achou.

– Ahh, que bom!. Já posso voltar para a herbologia. To tendo a maior dificuldade com essa matéria.

– Se o senhor ocupasse menos seu cérebro com mulher talvez sobrasse espaço para herbologia.

– Eu não penso tanto em mulher assim. O povo que tem uma má língua e fica falando de mim assim, metade do que eles dizem é mentira.

– Claro. Adoraria continuar nossa conversa senhor Zabini mais tenho que estudar.

– Ow, fiquei sabendo que você também é ótima em herbologia, você poderia me dar uma ajudinha, né?

– Que?

– Por favor, me ajuda?

– Por que você não pede para seu amigo sabe tudo?

– Para o Draco! Aquele infeliz só sabe para ele. Por favor eu juro que vou me comportar.

– Sei não.

– Vai, por favor. Se você me ajudar agora eu te ajudo em qualquer coisa quando você precisar, eu faço qualquer coisa. Por favor!

– Ta, mais qualquer gracinha e já era.

– Obrigado. – disse ele todo feliz dando um abraço nela.

– Menos Zabini.

– Hehe, claro. Vamos?

– Vamos.

Na biblioteca.

– Então o extrato de Nightshade é usada para fazer a poção para queimadura e para saber a quantidade de extrato a ser usado na poção é usando a formula, altura ao quadrado dividido pelo peso vezes a quantidade de queimadura que já está marcado nessa tabela.

– Isso.

– Até que não é tão difícil.

– É só você prestar mais atenção.

– Realmente, você tem razão.

– Agora responda essas perguntas, como se fosse uma prova.

– Ta. – o moreno pegou o pergaminho e tratou de fazer o que era mandando.

– Ginny o que você está fazendo com esse Slytherin? – perguntou Rony bufando.

– Estou ajudando com herbologia, algum problema?

– Sim, ele é um slytherin e é amigo do Malfoy. Você não pode andar com esse tipo.

– Por acaso ele por ser da slytherin e ser amigo do Malfoy deixou de ser gente?

– Não, mais...

– Então nada de mais, eu falo com quem eu quero. Agora nos de licença a gente tem que estudar.

– Ginny eu sou seu irmão mais velho você tem que me obedecer.

– Ha...ha...ha... não me faça rir.

– Temos que ter um conversa muito séria mocinha e é agora.

– Nem agora nem nunca.

– É! Ela não vai alugar nenhum, antes de você tirar ela daqui você vai ter que passar por cima de mim e pode ter certeza isso vai ser bem difícil.

– Você que pediu. – os dois já iam se pegar até que...

– O que esta acontecendo aqui? – perguntou a senhora da biblioteca.

– Não esta acontecendo nada, não. Vamos Rony. – disse Harry puxando o ruivo embora.

– Desculpa. – pediu Ginny a mulher.

– Que isso não aconteça de novo.

– Sim senhora. – e a mulher saiu para atender outros alunos. - Realmente você e o Malfoy só me arrumam confusão. – disse ela balançando a cabeça.

– Draco e eu não fazemos nada, seu irmão que é muito esquentado.

– Ele é um Weasley, não tem jeito. – disse desgostosa.

– Mais tem uma coisa que eu não entendo.

– O que é?

– Até ano passado, você era super apegada ao trio maravilha e agora você põe eles para correr toda vez que eles se aproximam.

– Hehe. – abafou a risada. – Você mesmo respondeu sua pergunta. – sorriu abertamente.

– Como assim! Não entendi!

– Eles são um trio não um quarteto, não tem espaço para mim e outra estou cansada de sempre seguir as ordens deles "Não faz isso" "Não fale com aquele" "Eu mando e você faz". Isso cansa, você não acha? Ou vai me dizer que de vez em quando o Malfoy não te dá nos nervos?

– É, de vez em quando Draco é o verdadeiro carrasco mau agradecido mais ele no fundo é gente boa, que pensa sempre nos amigos e as vezes é o maior sentimental.

– Então eu sou um carrasco sentimental, Zabini! – indagou bravo o loiro atrás dos dois.

– Draco meu amigo querido, junte-se a nós para estudar herbologia. – disse o moreno suando frio pela mancada.

– O que pensa que está fazendo Zabini? – perguntou o loiro com um olhar assassino.

– Estudando, Ginny fez o grande favor em me ajudar com herbologia, você não quer se ajuntar a nós?

– Não, não quero. Eu quero que você venha comigo, agora, se você não quer morrer.

– Claro amigo. Ginny muito obrigado, sabe né, qualquer coisa é só me avisar.

– Tudo bem Blaise, se você precisar de mais ajuda é só pedir. – disse cordial dando-lhe um breve sorriso.

* * *

Draco ficou possesso com aquele gesto da garota para o amigo moreno mais se conteve e caminhou em silencio até seu quarto onde assim que fechou a porta voou para cima do moreno e o agarrou pelo colarinho.

– Como você ousa a dar em cima da minha presa! – gritou bravo.

– Calma Draco, calma! – gritou mais alto que o outro. – Eu não estava dando em cima de ninguém, eu juro cara. Eu não faria uma coisa dessa, pelo contrario eu estava tentando achar alguma novidade para você. – Blaise falou tudo que tinha acontecido dês do pedido do professor até o presente momento e ainda depois de um bate boca Draco soltou o moreno e se jogou na cama.

– Temos uma reunião esse sábado, prepare sua roupa porque a meia-noite de sábado temos que estar no salgueiro lutador para ir até o Lord.

– Cara! Essa chatice de novo, eu não vou não.

– Você ta louco?

– Não, mas se eu vou entrar para o lado da Ordem porque eu ainda tenho que ir até lá e ser torturado pelo Lord.

– É um disfarce para a gente conseguir informações para a gente ganhar essa guerra.

– Informações! Que informações! Eles não dizem nada para gente só para o Snape, ele que tem que ir, não nós.

– É justamente por isso, para não levantar suspeita. O Snape já era se souberem que os filhos dos mais leais ao Lord são da Ordem, isso é praticamente entregar o Snape e tudo o resto. Sábado nós vamos, seja homem Zabini, ele não pode matar a gente.

– Não acredito muito, mais vou.

– Me conte de novo, o que você descobriu de novo sobre a Weasley.

– Não tem nada de novo só o que sabemos, não tive muito tempo.

– Como você é incompetente Blaise.

– Se ta tão insatisfeito assim, vai você mesmo procurar...

– O que?

– Brincadeira cara, pó cara, tenha calma, ela é uma Weasley é difícil mais logo trago novidades. Mais e você, o que o professor queria?

– Ele queria me dar o envelope negro e me mandar ficar longe da Weasley.

– Ficar longe da Weasley! Por quê?

– Eu não sei, ele não disse nada além de que se eu ficar muito perto dela eu vou morrer. Pode uma besteira dessa?

– Oras, o professor Snape não falaria isso se não fosse verdade, você conhece o irmão dela numa dessa o professor descobriu que o ruivo é um assassino de namorados da irmã e ta tentando te avisar.

– Como você fala besteira.

– Mais pode ser verdade, você já viu a Weasley com algum namorado!

– Ai Blaise, quem em sã consciência iria se interessar pela a Weasley?

– Você! – e riu alto mais logo parou vendo que tinha sido agarrado pelo colarinho.

– Meu caso é diferente, não é interesse é uma questão de honra, orgulho e reputação.

– Sei. – respondeu o moreno revirando os olhos. – O que mais aconteceu?

– Quando fui ver o professor, ela estava lá. – disse meio triste.

– E daí?

– Eu joguei meu charme e tentei beija-la mais ela beliscou e antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer outra coisa o professor chegou.

– Como sempre. Cara, por que você não tenta aborda-la de outro jeito? Sabe nem todas as mulheres gostam de cara que parece um macaco no cio.

– Eu não pareço um macaco no cio. – disse indignado.

– Ah você parece, todas as vezes você foi agarrando a Ginny, não acredito que você ainda não aprendeu, se não deu certo esse jeito na primeira vez concerta na segunda não vai da. Vai por mim, tente chegar nela de outro jeito.

– Qual é o problema de chegar chegando. Todas reclamam que elas têm que chegar em mim e agora eu to chegando nela. Por que ela não iria gostar?

– Porque ela é diferente! Ela praticamente gritou isso na sua cara. Cara você ta ficando muito lerdo.

– Cara você ta pedindo para morrer.

– Me escuta pelo menos uma vez e você vai se dar bem...

E seguiram a brigar e conversar o resto daquela sexta-feira.

* * *

O sábado nasceu nublado e com grandes chances de chova. O tempo estava um pouco mais frio que de sexta mais não perturbava o loiro que gostava do frio, que não esperou o amigo moreno para ir tomar café, pois estava com vontade de dar uma volta e relaxa para o dia cansativo que teria pela frente.

Passando por uns dos corredores que dava acesso ao jardim do castelo ele pode ver a ruiva encostada em uma árvore e não pensou duas vezes e foi até ela.

– Bom dia Ginny. – disse suave

– Não sabia que éramos tão íntimos assim ao ponto de me chamar pelo primeiro nome, senhor Malfoy. – respondeu seca após olhá-lo.

– Praticamente nós somos. – disse ele ainda suave enroscando seu dede mindinho no dela e deu um pequeno sorriso mais ela soltou sua mão e cruzou os braços. – Dormiu bem? – perguntou tentando não perder a paciência.

– Não é da sua conta.

– Que isso Ginny, estou tentando ter um conversa seria com você.

– E quem disse que eu quero conversar com você, senhor Malfoy. Me deixe em paz, fique longe de mim! – gritou e segundos depois corou e algumas lagrimas formaram em seus olhos mais saiu antes que elas rolassem rosto a baixo.

No salão principal Draco chegou azedo e jogou-se numa cadeira ao lado de Blaise.

– Onde você tava? – perguntou bocejando.

– Estava dando uma volta.

– E pela sua cara, alguma coisa aconteceu. O que foi?

– Encontrei a ruiva.

– O macaco loiro atacou de novo. Dessa vez que castigo levou um tapa, um soco ou chute?

– Nenhum dos três, eu agi do jeito que você falou mais ela não quis nem saber e saiu correndo.

– Saiu correndo! Como ela saiu correndo o que ela disse.

– Hãm! O mesmo de sempre "me deixe em paz, fique longe de mim".

– Mais como ela falou, fria tipo automático ou com algum sentimento como se tivesse que pensar antes?

– Bom, ela corou e parecia que ia chorar.

– Ótimo, é isso que ela está procurando, alguém carinhoso. Continue assim e você consegue.

– Será?

– Claro, vai por mim. – nisso os dois olharam para porta e viu a ruiva entrando que olhou para eles e corou e virou o rosto e sentou de costa para ele. – Viu isso? Viu isso?

– Vi!

– Não te disse, ela ta caindo..

* * *

Draco tornou-se o verdadeiro cavalheiro encantando, mas todas as tentativas eram inúteis, porque ela o recusará de todos os jeitos possíveis.

Ele tava cansado de correr atrás da ruiva o dia intero tentando ser o mais gentil possível mais não deu certo e para piorar ele logo teria que ver o Lord, sem falar nas lições atrasadas e desistindo da Weasley por aquele dia ele foi até a biblioteca fazer um pouco dos seus deveres. Chegou no lugar e estranhou, estava vazio, aquele lugar ficava lotado no final de semana, contudo achou aquilo maravilhoso, pois poderia fazer sua lição em paz, deixou sua mochila sobre uma mesa e foi buscar um livro que teria que usar. Nas ultimas fileiras encontrou a ruiva espichada tentando colocar um livro num lugar que obviamente não ia alcançar nunca e antes de notar ele já estava junto a ela para ajuda-la.

– Eu não vou pegar a escada eu consigo, eu consigo. – repetia a ruiva lutando para por o livro no lugar, e o livro entrou, não por ela e sim por uma mão branca.

– Prontinho. – disse o loiro sorrindo.

– Quem mandou você fazer isso?

– Não tem de que! – respondeu ainda sorridente, mais parou ao ver a ruiva ir até a escada, pega-la, leva-la até onde estava, subir pegar o livro, deixa sobre o apoio da estante, levar a escada, voltar, ir de novo e fazer tudo que já tinha feito mais desta vez aguardou o livro.

– Eu não pedi sua ajuda. Eu sei me virar sozinha. – disse meio ofegante pelo exercício todo.

– Você quem sabe. – disse incrédulo pela teimosia da menina. – Já esta indo embora?

– Estou. – disse saindo.

– Calma ai, calma. – disse a segurando pelo braço. – Blaise disse que você era uma ótima professora de herbologia, será que você pode me ajudar a fazer meu dever?

– Eu não vou fazer seu dever.

– Eu não to pedindo para você fazer, estou pedindo para você me ajudar...por favor. – ele forçou a soltar as ultimas palavras.

– Você acha que eu trouxa! Acha mesmo que você me engana! Esse seu jeito todo cavalheiro, amigável e preocupado não me engana não. Eu sei que você está agindo assim só para tentar me agarrar, mais fique sabendo que isso não cola, nem isso nem seu jeito de macaco no cio muito menos qualquer outra das milhares de táticas que você deve ter.

– Hoje em dia as pessoas só duvidam de você. Você não pode ajudar uma velhinha atravessar a rua sem ser mal interpretado. Eu só tava querendo ajudar.

– Vindo de você, eu duvido e duvido muito. Para um Malfoy ajudar um Weasley e ainda pedir um favor é porque tem segundas intenções.

– Droga eu só queria ajudar...ta...em troca eu queria que você me ajudasse com herbologia, que mal tem nisso?

– Você ainda continua achando que eu sou burra, só pode?

– Cansei!Cansei! Tentei, juro que tentei ser educado e mostrar que realmente estou com intenções séria, mas você não está me dando outra escolha.

Ele terminou de rugir e a puxou para perto de si e a beijo encostando-a na estante de livros, por alguns momentos ele recebeu alguns tapas mais ele não cedeu e teve resultado positivo, os tapas pararam e ela envolveu seu pescoço e correspondeu seu beijo. Ele estranhou muito ela reagir tão bem assim tão rápido e ficou um pouco desconfiado esperando por algum chute ou tapa ou até algum feitiço, mais o beijo dela estava tão bom que ele decidiu aproveitar até o momento da separação. Longos minutos depois e nada acontecia e ele tava ficando totalmente preocupado e decidiu parar, separou-se e a olhou e viu que ela tinha lagrimas por todo seu rosto.

– Por...por que você... – gaguejou ao ver o estado da menina.

– Se...se eu fizer...se eu fizer o que você quer...você..você me deixa em paz? – disse com dificuldade pelos suspiros.

– O que?

– Se eu dormir com você...se eu dormir...você me deixa em paz?

– O que você pensa que eu sou! – disse alto bravo. – Que espécie de mostro você acha que eu sou? Posso às vezes fazer alguma coisa a força, mais jamais, JAMAIS forçaria alguém dormir comigo. NUNCA! Não sou tão Malfoy para cometer certos atos tão sujos assim. Só que você é culpa por isso, você me deixou assim doido, eu durmo e acordo pensando em ti, passo a manha e até a noite pensando no por que de eu ficar assim, fora de mim só pelo simples fato de estar perto ou longe de ti. Mais isso não importa mais, vou fazer sua vontade, vou mostrar que não sou igual aos outro e que não sou quem você pensa que eu sou. Vou te deixar em paz, do jeito que você quer. Adeus.

Draco ficou angustiado, triste, envergonhado, desesperado, atordoado, se sentiu o pior dos piores, se sentiu mais nojento e perverso que o Lord ao ouvir as palavras da ruiva. Saiu pisando duro, decidido a nunca mais chegar perto da ruiva ou até mesmo trocar palavras, aquela batalha estava perdida e esse fato o deixa mais triste. Pegou suas coisas e saiu para seu quarto, sentido uma dor terrível em seu peito.

– Draco o que aconteceu? – perguntou Blaise preocupado ao ver o rosto amargurado do amigo ao entrar pela porta da casa.

– Me deixe em paz! – rosnou o menino sem olhá-lo indo para seu quarto.

– Agora deu para dar uma de Ginny? – ele se arrependeu de dizer aquilo porque o loiro parou e viu em sua direção e olhou de um jeito mortal e sombroso.

– Nunca mais, Nunca mais diga esse nome perto de mim! E não quero ver sua cara até meia-noite. – e saiu e segundos depois ouviu o porta batendo.

– O negocio deve ter sido feio mesmo. – disse o moreno pensativo.

* * *

Draco falava para si que o sentia pela Weasley era só despeito por ela ter o recusado, mas se era só isso, então por que doía tanto? Por que doía tanto vê-la chorar? Por que doía tanto suas palavras? Por que doía saber o que ela acha que ele era um monstro? Se era mero despeito, por que doía? Passou o tempo todo tentando se convencer que aquilo não era nada além de pura dor de rejeição.

Vestiu uma cacharrel preta, calça preta, sapoto preto e um casaco preto, pegou os outros trajes e saiu ao encontro de Blaise que já o esperava na porta da casa e rumaram em silencio até o salgueiro-lutador. Zabini não se atreveu a dizer uma palavra si quer sobre qualquer assunto, pois a cara de poucos amigos de Draco lhe dizia que ia receber um soco na fusa.

Eles não viam a hora de tudo aquilo acabar e voltar para a cama, isso porque eles nem tinham saído do castelo ainda, mais sabiam iam ser uma longa noite, principalmente para Draco. Ao alcançarem o salgueiro, o professor já estava lá junto com uma outra pessoa vestida com as típicas roupas de um comensal. Eles estranharam, sempre ia só os três e agora aquela quarta pessoa, pelo visto a coisa era seria.

– Esse aqui é um dos mais leais do Lord, ele veio buscamos. Vamos, já esta ficando muito tarde. – disse o professor rápido para tentar tirar expressão de incógnita da cara dos rapazes.

O ser desconhecido começou a caminhar e logo em seguida o professor acompanhou, os dois rapazes se entreolharam e seguiu os outros dois. Durante o caminha até a chave-de-portal o loiro analisou o novo integrante, era baixo e provavelmente magro, viu pela mão fina e branca, não viu seu rosto e toda vez que tentava ele desviava, não falava nada, resumindo era um total estranho, ele nunca virá antes e tinha "tomado" o lugar de mais fiel do seu pai. Muito estranho

Não demorou muito e eles estavam na velha casa de frente para o cemitério. Era um lugar sombrio e que dava calafrios a qualquer um em sã consciência. Antes de entrar eles vestiram as vestes oficiais de comensais e entraram na presença do Lord. O ser desconhecido foi até perto do Lord fez reverencia e assumiu a posição ao lado direito do homem desfigurado, em quanto Draco e outros dois ficaram no meio do circulo formado pelos outros comensais.

A sala estava bem escura, poucas tochas e velas iluminava o local, vários comensais em volta, o trono do Lord era guardado pelo desconhecido e a cobra aos seus pés e um caldeirão no meio da sala. Ao entrar os três homens se curvaram em frente ao Lord, porem em uma distancia longa, e esperaram as falas do senhor das trevas.

– Meu querido Snape! Quanto tempo! Quais são as novidades do nosso querido Dumbledore e seu grupinho?

– Meu senhor, hoje não lhe trago boas noticias, peço perdão, mas não tenho nada para acrescentar nessa reunião. – disse o homem ainda em reverencia.

– Seu incompetente! – gritou de fúria o homem se levantando e apontando a varinha. – Crucio! – gritou ainda mais alto fazendo o homem que estava metros na sua frente caísse retorcendo-se de dor. – E quanto a vocês dois? O que tem de novo? – perguntou ainda irritado minutos depois parando de torturar o homem.

– Também não temos novidades, meu senhor. Mais peço que entenda, não é fácil se infiltrar no meio deles, é a mesma coisa se de repente um gryffindor tentar entra para o nosso lado, não aceitaríamos assim tão fácil. Mas logo traremos ótimas noticias.

– Difícil? Tentar? Logo? Hahaha. – riu assustador. – Eu não quero que vocês achem difícil ou tentem, muito menos logo. Eu quero é para agora, não posso ficar perdendo tempo. Crucio! – e começou a torturar os garotos em quanto continuava a gritar. – Vocês são uns inúteis, fracos, uns verdadeiros nada. Não sei por que ainda mantenho vocês vivos lá naquele castelo sendo que vocês nunca me trazem noticias para me ajudar na minha grande vitória, os que estão aqui fora pelo menos lutam e conseguem novos seguidores, eles fazem algumas besteiras mais fazem alguma coisa e vocês não fazem nada, são tão inúteis que nem conseguem me informar o que o Potter come! – a tortura continuava, mas Draco agüentava mostrando que não era tão fraco assim já Blaise estava no chão gemendo de dor, Draco definitivamente não mostraria que ele sentia dor por isso mantinha o olhar firme no Lord. – É isso! Cansei de vocês! Vocês vão morrer é agora! Avada Kedav... – mais antes que pudesse terminar o feitiço o desconhecido chegou perto do Lord, tocou em seu ombro e trocou algumas palavras. – Você tem razão! Definitivamente você é o único que pensa entre esse bando de incompetentes. Desta vez passa, vou dar mais uma oportunidade, mas quando vocês voltarem eu quero novidades. Agora saiam da minha frente antes que eu mude de idéia.

Snape conseguiu levantar mais Blaise teve que ser ajudado por Draco que também sentia uma dor horrível, mais não iria soltar um 'ai' para agradar o Lord. Voltaram para o castelo o mais rápido possível, o ser desconhecido os acompanhou até o castelo mais depois sumiu.

– Tomem isso! Isso vai fazer a dor diminuir. Descansem bastante, vocês merecem. – disse o professor entregando dois vidrinhos com um liquido verde.

– Já estou me sentido melhor. – suspirou Blaise depois de tomar a poção.

– Professor, quem era aquele cara?

– Já disse é alguém que o Lord confia muito.

– Mais quem é?

– É melhor vocês não saberem, isso pode ser muito perigoso. Vão dormir, já ta muito tarde. – disse o professor e saiu deixando os dois alunos perto da porta da casa.

– Muito estranho, muito estranho!

– O que?

– Esse cara, nunca vi ele na minha vida.

– Deve ser alguém novo.

– Ai que ta! Se ele é novo, o cara deve ser muito mal e bom para o Lord confiar tanto assim ao ponto de obedecer às ordens dele. Foi ele impediu nossa morte hoje. Isso ta muito mal contado.

– A gente tem que agradecer a ele, isso sim. Ele nos salvou e espero que ele sempre esteja por perto, por que se não meu caro a gente já era. Nunca vamos ter novidades para o Lord.

– Você tem razão, ele nos salvou. Mas por que?

– Afff cara! Esquece isso. Vamos nos preocupara em manter nossa alma nesses corpinhos sarados que temos. Mudando de assunto. O que aconteceu que você está tão bravo assim com a Ginny. – por que ele foi dizer, ele mal terminou a frase e o loiro já segurou pelo colarinho e meteu um belo de um soco.

– Eu te disse para não falar o nome dela. Nunca mais fale sobre esse assunto porque se não eu que vou tirar sua alma desse seu corpinho sarado. – rosnou entrando para dentro da casa deixando o amigo caído no chão.

– É hoje Merlin, é hoje! – suspirou o garoto se levantando e entrando para dentro da casa.

* * *

To be continue

N/A: oi! Gente demorou um pouquinho, mais valeu a pena...escrevi para burro...tava até pensando em dividir em dois...mais vai ele inteiro mesmo...

E então o que acharam?

Hoje não vou falar muito...pq já falei demais nas paginas acima...espero que tenham gostado...e se alguém quiser ser meu beta...por favor me avisem...eu estou doida atrás de um mais ninguém quer...enquanto isso se tiver algum erro...dá um desconto... ; )

**Big Thanks**

_**estrelinha W.M.**_: dessa vez até q eu não demorei tanto...eu acho...espero que tenha gostado...obrigada e volte sempre e traga os parentes.

**_Carolilina Malfoy_**: olha se a palavra existe ou não...eu naum sei...o importante é o sentido...eu e minhas amigas vivemos inventando palavras como sequeloço(menino super magro) huahua... é minha ginny naum vai ser daquelas q vai abrindo as pernas para qualquer cantada...hehe...mais ela vai melhorar...obrigada e volta sempre e traga inventores.

**_Miaka-ELA_**: oi miga! Tudo blz? Pois é fia...acho q vou colocar algumas coisa com blaise, mais ainda naum ta definido, enquanto as cenas fortes elas não iam aparecer menos nos próximos cap devido o estado psicológico da ginny, sabe o jeito frio dela vai jogar muito balde de água no draco ainda, mais quando acontecer de verdade os outros cap sempre vao ter um pitada de sex. obrigada volte sempre...e traga gente que goste de Ginny e Draco

**_Marie Zabini_**: bom fia...ficou meio difícil comentar seu comentário pq ele ta meio incompleto, naum sei com quem você concorda, mais blz. Obrigada e volte sempre e traga os que tem opinião.

E olha q eu falei que não ia falar muito...mais to acabando por aki hj...

Gente a capa da fic ta no meu flog e o endereço ta no meu profile...e quem quer ser meu beta...ou deixa no reviews que quer ser e o e-mail ou deixa um recado no flog...

Amo voces

bjos


End file.
